


What Happens in Vegas

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas or does it?





	What Happens in Vegas

What Happens in Vegas

 

1.

 

“Wha...” I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the blinding brightness. I tried to move to close the curtains but found myself being held down. I blinked a few times and looked at the blurry body draped over mine. “What the hell....” I whispered, waiting as my eyes finally focused. 

“Oh... my... God...... oh my fucking God!” I jerked up, pushing at the body on top of me and grasping at the sheet. 

“What? What's going on?” She jumped up, her body automatically going into a fighting stance. Her hand shielded her eyes as she tried to focus. She panned around the room, her eyes coming back to land on me. Her mouth fell open and she looked dumbfounded. Her eyes widened as she caught up to what her brain was figuring out. She gazed over my exposed parts and looked herself over, realizing I wasn't the only one sans clothes. 

She did something I never thought I'd see her do, she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to shield her nakedness. I was right there with her so I did the only thing I could do. I held out a pillow and she took it and covered her front. 

I stared. She stared back, then she stared some more and I stared some more back. We did that for a good while, taking turns and sometimes together. She raised up a bit as if she thought of something to say, then suddenly shook her head no and slumped again. So I did the only thing I could think of.... I started laughing.

Didn't take long before we were both laughing; laughing so hard we could hardly breathe. It wasn't until we were lying against each other, our body heat scorching us, that we decided to sober up.. and I mean sober like a judge.

She looked at me. I looked at her and noticing something, I reached up and pulled her head to the side exposing her neck. “What?” She asked. She got up and went to the mirror and froze. She turned back and looked at me in disbelief. 

I shrugged. What else could I do. So... she was covered from head to toe in love bites, or in shallower circles, hickeys. 

I was embarrassed but she didn't push the envelope, nope, she just started laughing. “What's so funny?” I asked. She blew out a staggered breath and pointed at me. “I'm not the only leopard with spots.” She smiled at me, and I'm talking a full on smile, complete with dimples.

“What?” I stated as I moved in front of the mirror as well, seeing for the first time my body and all it's... marks. I glanced at her incredulously. 

She had the decency to at least blush, which triggered my reddened response as I noticed that we'd somehow forgot about modesty. My eyes went right to her breasts and all those red circles that dotted over them. I looked up and caught her looking at mine. Our eyes locked and the seriousness of the situation hit us: Hard.

 

2.

 

Ok, it's not that bad.... so we just made out a bit... exuberantly or maybe with a lot of gusto? Breathe deep, just breathe deep. “We probably just made out and got carried away.” I offered. I cut my eyes, looking at Faith on the sly. She looked around the room and ran her hand through her hair.

“Yeah.” She croaked. “Although if I'm honest.... and I've been trying that honest thing for quite a while now... well... I'm pretty sore in places that people who just make out usually don't visit.” She picked up a piece of clothing, made a face and held it up. I looked over at the tattered cloth that used to be her shirt. 

“I hate when that happens.” I tried to joke. She cut her eyes at me. She sighed. We moved towards the shower at the same time, each trying to conceal our nakedness. 

“Go ahead.” She stepped back, giving me room. I half smiled and turned on the water, letting it get hot. “Uh...” She was hesitating. “I really need to...” She pointed to the toilet. 

I laughed and blushed at the same time. Neat trick. “Go ahead: I'll get behind the curtain.” I climbed in and pulled the curtain closed.

I heard the toilet flush and nothing else. “You okay?” I asked.

Silence. I pulled the curtain back and looked at her. She looked at me and shrugged. “I think I'm in shock... you know that moment between what the hell and freaking out.” She licked her lips. “I think I'm really close to freaking out and crying.” 

My heart melted just a bit. I had a chance here, a chance to reverse all the wrong we'd ever done and in that split second I decided to take it; to erase our bad past and do something... better than before. In that decision, my heart melted further and I wanted to ease her fears and hopefully mine as well. I half smiled at her. “I think I'm right there with you.” She looked up at me. “Come on.” I held the curtain back for her. “We got into this together, we might as well comfort each other and freak out together too.” She nodded and climbed in hesitantly. 

Her eyes were so full of emotions and I felt like I needed to reign us both in. I reached out and pulled her underneath the warm water with me, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her. “We're okay.” I whispered. “Don't worry.”

She nodded and clung onto me. I couldn't really blame her for feeling the way she was. “I just don't want to go back to how we were.” She confessed.

I felt her fear and I understood it. I handed her the shower gel and sponge. “Wash my back okay, then I'll get yours. We'll get clean, get some clothes and get some food.” I smiled at her, trying to get her to relax. Which if she would would be a hell of a lot more than I was doing. I mean, here we were, woke up in bed... together... and now we were bathing each other in the shower.

“Uh B....” She waited.

“Hmmm?” I answered, cause that's what grown ups do, right?

“Uh... what happens in Vegas...”

“Stays in Vegas.” I finished her sentence. 

We nodded in agreement. 

 

3.

 

We eased ourselves back into our room wrapped in towels, looking around and picking up pieces of strewn clothing. “I can't find my panties anywhere.” I stated, looking under the covers and under the bed. I heard Faith laugh behind me. I turned and looked at her. She pointed up. I followed her finger and saw my panties hanging off one of the lights of the ceiling fan. 

“I guess I got a bit carried away.” She offered as she walked toward the fan. She reached up for the aforementioned missing item and I heard her pull in a gasp. She stood stock still, her left hand reaching up towards my panties. I followed her arm up towards the light, still not grasping what had spooked her. 

I watched in amusement as she slowly lowered her hand, staring at her fingers and that's when I saw it. She had on a diamond band. She turned her hand over in slow motion, as if that would cure her of what she was seeing. She turned abruptly and grabbed my left hand, pulling it towards her. I saw her eyes widen as she gaped at my hand and my eyes slowly went to what she was seeing. 

There was a diamond band on my ring finger as well. She put her hand up next to mine and we blinked a few times as we stared at what appeared to be matching bands. 

We turned and started really looking at the room, our eyes taking in every little nuance of it. The big king sized bed, complete with gauze netting that draped romantically over the top of it. Flowers sat around the room, baskets and a couple of bouquets of white lily's with lavender colored flowers. Champagne, was open and lying in a melting bucket of ice. A small cake with a few pieces cut and missing from it, again white with lavender. 

I saw Faith out of the corner of my eye as she was looking through some papers on the end table. I walked closer and looked at the photos she was looking through. I watched in awe and fascination as she flipped through the photographs. “Well...” She offered, hesitating slightly. “We do make beautiful brides.”

She handed me the photos and I continued to peruse them. I looked at her, nodded agreeing with her, cause honestly, we were smoking hot in those snapshots. I glanced back at them and it's obvious we were certainly feeling good vibes. 

 

She sat down on the couch while I continued looking around the dressers and end tables. I found a couple of papers and picked them up, reading. I sighed, clearing my throat to get her attention. “Marriage license.” I offered, as I held out the paper.

“No way.” She muttered as she got up and looked at the papers in my hand. She sighed. “You gonna tell Giles?” She asked.

I'm not sure what my head was thinking but my face pretty much showed that was a crazy thought. “I'm not gonna tell him... you tell him.”

She nodded her head no, scoffing. “Oh hell to the no.” 

She scrunched up her face, rubbing her head. “What the hell happened?” She waved her hand around the room. “Did we get roofied? Or something?”

I looked around the room and back to her. “Yeah, I'm thinking we kind of did.”

“Willow.” We stated in unison. She'd given us a bottle of bubbly before we took off on a covert mission, of which we completely forgot. We drank the bottle before we landed and viola, instant lip service. 

I went to the phone and called. “Hey Will....” My voice stalled out on me. Faith elbowed me in the ribs, moving me forward. “Did you give me and Faith anything... anything that'd make us do... anything?” There was silence. “Uh huh..... uh huh.... okay but... uh huh..... yeah... yeah but... uh huh..... okay bye.” 

I looked at Faith's face. She was so still, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “She did give us something... a spell in the bubbly.” I walked back over and sat down, taking a deep breath. “It was just something that would allow us to lower our walls... and let everything we felt come forth in a positive manner.... so we could move past our past.”

“Well, we certainly came.... forth.” She quickly added. I looked up at her abruptly, wanting to say something but not knowing what. 

Someone knocked on the door, knocking us out of our current thought patterns. “Room service.” Some guy called out.

We stared at each other before she moved to open the door. She stood back dumbfounded as the waiter, entered and set out our breakfast. “Compliments from the manager. We appreciate your business and Congratulations on your nuptials.” He smiled before leaving and closed the door behind him.

We stood silently, smelling the breakfast. We shrugged, agreeing to just eat breakfast and decide what to do later. 

I grabbed some paperwork from the other nightstand, figuring to read through it while I ate.

“Oh my God.” Faith breathed out. “This is the best Belgium waffle I've ever had.” She cut hers and held it out towards me. I didn't even think about it before I leaned in and took the offering. 

I moaned and nodded. She scooted her chair closer and shared her breakfast with me while I continued to read. We sat there for a while and I had to admit, if only to myself, that the papers were giving me a headache. “What is it?” She asked.

“Not sure.” I mumbled over a big bite of waffle. 

She sipped some coffee and held out her hands for the paperwork. She thumbed through the stack, speed reading or something similar. I was elbow deep in syrup when she started coughing. “What?” I asked worriedly.

She looked over at me, her face pale and ashen. “What is it?” I reached over trying to calm her.

“Buffy... what we did here... this is not something that's gonna blow over or go away easily.” She rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck. 

I reached for the champagne. “Maybe this will help.” 

She reached out and stilled my hand, pushing me to set the bottle back down. “No... no more alcohol or anything bad for either of us...ever.” 

She thumbed back and forth between the papers, looked at me, reached out and placed her hand on top of mine. “Buffy... we not only got married.... but we've both been inseminated with sperm.”

“What?” I spat out.

She handed me back the papers. “One or both of us could be building a baby right now.”

“What?” I spit out some food. “How many days have we been here?” I asked, shaken up.

She lifted her phone and looked at the date. Sighing, she stated. “Bout 4 days now.”

“We've been high for four days?” I sat still, dumbfounded. 

“I guess the spell didn't end until we... consummated our marriage?” She offered. She tried to clarify. “I mean, I know that we did, stuff... nice stuff... but I just mean that, well we finally did it all the way, you know, everything.” We stared at each other, both quiet and then suddenly we looked at our plates and started eating. I kept stealing small glimpses of her out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or upset.

I couldn't stand the silence any longer. “Are you mad?” I asked.

She breathed out heavily. “Kinda hard to be mad at someone who's legs I've been in between recently.” She vocalized.

She looked over at me, eyes wide as if just realizing what she'd said. 

We looked back to our plates and continued eating in silence, both in shock. When done with breakfast, we made the bed and gathered all the evidence and piled it and us, on top of the bed to look through all of it. We found a DVD and put it in the rooms player and watched a video of 'our wedding'. I had to admit we were beautiful.

We both watched in awe and listened to ourselves on film as we gushed about each other and what we'd felt for years and what we both expected and wanted now that we'd manned up and stepped forward.

We'd danced, touched, kissed and said I do with tears streaming down both our faces. When the video ended, we looked at the photos that were lying over the bed. “We look happy.” Faith offered, fingering what appeared to be her favorite photo. “There's a photo disk so we could make copies if we wanted to.” She offered solemnly. 

I nodded, looking through the box of wedding trinkets and souvenirs. There were napkins, birdseed, receipts, a CD of music that we'd picked to be played. A poem that we'd had read and two garters. 

I pulled off my ring and looked at it, noticing an inscription, 'Amor Vincit Omnia'. I handed it over for Faith to read. She handed it back and pulled hers off, reading it. “Same.” She looked up at me. “Love conquers all.” She smiled, looking again at the inscription. 

She blew out a breath and steadied herself. “Look B... obviously we had a few things that we'd been keeping hidden, not only from each other but from everybody else as well.” 

I interrupted her. “No, they knew, at least they'd asked me about us several times over the years.”

She kind of stalled at the revelation. She seemed to ponder over her next words for a few seconds. “I'm not saying, we have to stay married, cause I'll do whatever you want... I'm just saying, that well... we did this and when we did it, we certainly went way above and beyond anything normal. So... maybe we wanted this, but was just too uptight and chicken shit to go about it?” She looked up at me hopefully.

I nodded, fingering through the photographs again. “We certainly look happy.” I smiled, thinking. “Plus... we kind of made a trip to the sperm bank right after the wedding.. so... I guess we need to try and chill out and think before one or both of does something irrational.... as if this weren't irrational enough.” 

My heart strings tugged at me and I had to know. “Did you want this?” I looked at the bedspread, fingering it. 

I saw her look over at me from the corner of my eyes. “Who wouldn't want you Buffy?”

She used my full name and the honesty and impact of those few words melted my heart, causing a smile to slowly form from the onslaught of emotions. Tears welled up in my eyes and I sniffed them back. I kept my eyes on the comforter and reached out and squeezed her leg. “You know sometimes I want to knock you into next week and the next minute you do something or say something that cuts me all the way to my core.” I wiped at my eyes. “You affect me Faith, you always have.” 

I expected her to say something. I waited, afraid to really look up at her but I sucked in my fear and took all of her in. She was staring at the wall, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

I reached over and squeezed her hand. “Are you remembering something?” 

She smiled and blushed a bit. “Bits and snippets..... you?”

I smiled, my own face reddening. “I'm guessing the same bits and snippets you're remembering.” I looked at her, smiling. I saw a glint in her eye and it sparked a memory. I leaned in, hesitating slightly before making my decision. I wanted the closeness, I did want this. I wanted her; so I leaned in further and kissed her slowly, softly, the warmth of our lips merging, combining and pulling us closer together. 

“Oh.. I remember that.” She whispered. 

“Good.” I whispered back. “I didn't want you to forget.” I smiled as I leaned back in for another kiss. It was warm, moist and full of long buried emotions. We lost ourselves in the feel, the touch. We sighed into each other, grasping and holding on. She ran her tongue over my lower lip as we withdrew from the kiss. 

We sighed at the loss of contact. Smiling, we leaned against each other, placing the mementos back into the keepsake box. Our fingers touched and we laced them lazily together, relaxing and trying to not worry. She broke me out of my memory induced trance.

“So... you could be pregnant?” She half stated, half asked. “Or I could be pregnant.” She muttered, hit by the intensity of the situation.

I sat up, looking at her. “We could both be pregnant.” Our eyes widened as we stared at each other. We both burst out laughing, easing the tension. She looked at the bank paperwork. 

“We'll find out in 12 to 16 weeks.” She voiced, leaning back against the headboard, pulling me with her. “For what it's worth.” She added. “I hope it's you and not me.” I laughed. 

“With our luck.” I hesitated. “We'll probably both have twins or something.” I watched in amusement as she gulped and looked at me quickly. “We'll have to tell everybody.” I stated. “So your 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' thing....” I let it trail off, seeing what she'd say. 

She pulled in a haggard breath. “Well.” She breathed. “I guess we're moving to Vegas?”

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. We were going to be just fine. 

Just fine.


End file.
